<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ayan en de Zeven Werken van Barmhartigheid by OrgroWritingStuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760848">Ayan en de Zeven Werken van Barmhartigheid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrgroWritingStuff/pseuds/OrgroWritingStuff'>OrgroWritingStuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey of Phantasia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Journey of Phantasia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Adventure, Fantasy Violence, Fictional Religion &amp; Theology, Gen, HIMBO IS BACK, Historical Fantasy, JoP - Freeform, Journey of Phantasia - Freeform, Low Fantasy, Major Original Character(s), Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character(s), Reference To Other Story, Reluctant friends, Science Fiction &amp; Fantasy, Soft Magic System, Wizards, sword and sorcery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Nederlands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrgroWritingStuff/pseuds/OrgroWritingStuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayan vindt in het klooster een boek over een oude heilige en zijn 'Zeven Werken van Barmhartigheid', die iedere gelovige doen zou, en op aanvraag van Lousine hij besluit deze, op zijn eigen onnavolgbare wijze, uit te voeren. Met alle gevolgen van dien…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayan &amp; Bayo, Ayan &amp; Lousine, Ayan &amp; Vuraria, Ayan/Lousine, Ayan/Vuraria, Lousine &amp; Vuraria, Lousine/Vuraria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Journey of Phantasia [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ayan en de Zeven Werken van Barmhartigheid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-Ik heb dit letterlijk in één dag voor elkaar gekregen, en ik ben er nogal trots op.-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klimmen had Ayan zo vaak al gedaan. In bomen en op hooibalen en op heuvels en bergen, op de ruggen van reuzen en trollen, maar tegen een muur? Vast-klemmend aan een bundel klimop? Dát had hij nog niet eerder geprobeerd. Het kostte daarom ook even wat meer moeite dan anders en Ayan hoopte maar dat de monniken nog bezig waren met hun gebed, voordat hij ontdekt zou worden.<br/>
Hij haalde even diep adem, en wreef in zijn handen. Hij keek naar zijn doel, daar nét boven het klimop: een open raam. Het was een mooie lentedag, en de frisse lucht was altijd welkom.<br/>
Ayan grijnsde, en nam een aanloopje. Hij hield zich stevig aan de planten vast, en die hielden hem… Nauwelijks. Stuntelend en schrapend klauwde hij zich een weg naar boven, en op het moment dat hij de richel van het open raam goed vasthield, knapte de klimop. Zijn hart ratelde en hij kon nog nét door het open raam naar binnen klimmen, hijgend van uitputting.<br/>
Nu had hij geen manier meer om naar beneden te gaan, maar goed… Hij was binnen. En zijn doel zat vlakbij. Ze zat! Het kón niet beter! Grinnikend klopte hij zijn handen af en sloop hij naar zijn doel op de stoel.<br/>
“Wat lees j-“<br/>
Zijn zin kon hij niet afmaken voordat er een dikke plens inkt zijn gezicht in ge-klakt werd. Sputterend viel hij achteruit. Het zat in zijn mond! “Aaaaaggghh-Gatver!”<br/>
“Lomperik.” Zei Lousine, zittend op de stoel. Ze hield een veer in haar hand, die ze terug in de inktpot deed vooraleer ze opstond. Ze had het gewaad van een non aan, zonder het kapje over haar hoofd. Mopperend pakte ze een doek die ze gebruikte voor de inktvlekken en gaf die aan Ayan, die hoestend en proestend op de grond in zijn ogen zat te wrijven.<br/>
“Wat zéí ik nou over mij proberen laten schrikken?” Ze liep terug naar de stoel om haar werk op de tafel te bekijken. Er zaten spetters bij het woord wat ze het laatst had geschreven.<br/>
“Hoe bedoel je ‘proberen’?” Kuchte Ayan, die de smaak van inkt uit zijn mond probeerde te halen. Hij propte de doek in zijn mond, maar dat hielp niet. “Diew andewe keew waf ’t wew gewukt!”<br/>
Lousine slaakte nog een zucht en haalde de doek uit zijn mond. Hij hoestte weer. “Lieve Ayan, het was haast onmogelijk je níét te horen toen je met het klimop bezig was.” Ayan viel stil, en slikte even. Bah, inkt. Hij stond op en keek uit het raam. Daar lag het klimop, nu in een boog op de grond. “Oh… Ja.” Hij grinnikte en liep naar de stoel, waaraan Lousine opnieuw plaatsnam. </p><p>“Maar wat ben je nu aan ’t lezen, dan?” Vroeg hij.<br/>
Lousine schudde haar hoofd. De vlekken waren bijna weg, en ze kon weer verder. Ze schreef in nette letters op een versierd papier, met engelen aan de randen en heilige symbolen aan de boven-en-onderkant.<br/>
“Niet aan het lezen. Ik schrijf.” Antwoordde ze.<br/>
“Goed…” Verzuchtte Ayan. Zijn gezicht had zwarte vegen van de inkt. “Maar wat schríjf je dan?”<br/>
Lousine keek naar hem en probeerde niet te lachen. Ze had nauwelijks één woord klaar toen ze de veer weer in de pot deed en opstond, recht tegenover Ayan.<br/>
“Een boek over goden en geschiedenis.”<br/>
Ayan wierp er een blik op. De letters, hoewel hij een beetje had leren lezen, dansten voor zijn ogen op het papier. Hij kreeg er bijna hoofdpijn van. Vlug keek hij weer naar Lousine, dat vond hij veel aangenamer. Hij lachte onbewust. “Geen boek voor mij, dus?”<br/>
Lousine schudde haar hoofd, haar gezicht werd een beetje rood toen ze naar dat van Ayan keek. “Nee, ik vrees van niet-…” Opeens werden haar ogen zo groot als schoteltjes en keek ze naar de weelderig-gevulde boekenkast achter Ayan. “Maar… Wácht eens…” Ze duwde hem enthousiast aan de kant en bestudeerde vlug een rij boeken in de kast. Ayan keek er verwonderd naar. Het laatste boek dat ze hem had voorgezet was zo dik als zijn arm, en de gedachte dat dat opnieuw zou kunnen gebeuren maakte dat hij langzaam stappen naar het open raam deed.<br/>
“Ah, hier!” Lousine trok een boek tussen de rij vandaan. Een dun boek, met een bruine kaft. Ze keek naar Ayan die nét zijn been over de reling wou doen. Haar gezicht vertrok zich tot een frons. “Zeg, blijf eens hier.”<br/>
“Als ’t weer zo’n dik boek is, liever niet! Ik heb nóg koppijn!” Zei Ayan terug. Hij keek naar beneden en zag dat iemand in een bruin gewaad naar de gevallen klimop snelde. Vlug ging hij maar weer naar binnen. In de kamer was het nog evenzins veilig.<br/>
“Nee, nee…” Stelde Lousine hem gerust. “Geen zorgen. Het is een dun, simpel boek. Zelfs iemand als jij zou het lezen kunnen.” Ze gaf hem een plagend stootje met haar elleboog, Ayan moest er om lachen. Hij hield de ene helft van het boek vast, en zij de andere. “Maar eh…” Vroeg hij, en hij hoestte nog even. “Waar gaat ’t dan over?”<br/>
‘Een goedheiligman die héél lang geleden leefde. Dit boek is een soort memoire, over zeven lessen die gelovigen moeten opvolgen om goede mensen te zijn. Zeven goede daden die-...”<br/>
“Een wát?” Vroeg Ayan. Hij wist niet wat een memoire was. Was het een monster? Had Lousine een monster uit de kast gehaald?! Hij hield een hand op het lemmet van zijn korte zwaard voor in het geval dat. </p><p>“Een memoire, Ayan.” Lousine hield de hand op zijn zwaard zacht vast. “Een boek waarin iemand over zijn leven vertelt. De zeven werken werden later in detail in dít boek overgeschreven.” Ze opende het boek. De nummers 1 tot en met 7 stonden onder elkaar op de eerste bladzijde. Dat kon Ayan wel lezen, maar de letters ernaast waren wat moeilijker. Hij kon er tóch niet zo goed op letten als hij gedacht had, vooral ook omdat Lousine’s hand op de zijne lag, en hij erom moest grinniken.<br/>
“Wat zijn die lessen, dan? En wie maakte dit boek?”<br/>
Lousine pakte voorzichtig het boek van hem af, en liet kleine lettertjes onder de nummers zien. Die waren té net en té kriebelig geschreven om voor hem te begrijpen. “Sint Morg heeft dit boek geschreven, een oeroud goedheiligman uit Choul.” Ze wees onder de woorden met haar vinger, die Ayan volgde. Langzaam begon hij de woorden te begrijpen. Hij kreeg alleen een beetje de kriebels van het woord Choul, hij wist niet waarom.<br/>
“De lessen staan boven zijn naam, en op de bladzijden natuurlijk.” Wees Lousine aan. Nu pakte Ayan voorzichtig het boek weer beet en las mee. Er klonk geroep onderaan het raam en gestommel buiten de deur van Lousine’s kamer. “Ik zou het fijn vinden als je het boek eens zou doorlezen, als je er de tijd voor hebt…” Begon Lousine te stamelen. Haar gezicht werd weer rood voor ze een andere doek van haar tafel haalde om Ayan’s gezicht mee schoon te vegen. “Je ziet er weer uit als een zwijn, Ayan…”<br/>
Ayan moest er nogal om lachen, en hij keek zorgvuldig naar het dichtgeklapte boek terwijl Lousine zijn gezicht schoonveegde. Het gestommel buiten de deur kwam dichterbij. “Dat zóú kunnen komen omdat ik en Bayo gister in ’n trog hebben geslapen…“ - “Echt een ranzig zwijn ben je!” Giechelde Lousine, voor ze haar armen om zijn schouders deed en hem omhelsde. Ayan knuffelde haar terug en hield het boek stevig vast. Dat lezen kon hij wel doen…. Zo’n dun boek, hoe erg zou dat nu zijn?<br/>
“Ik hoop dat ik snel weer uit dit klooster ben. De rust en het werk is mooi, maar… Ik mis mijn familie… En jou, natuurlijk.” Ayan knikte, en zuchtte. Waarom koningin Tangrana haar hierheen had gestuurd kon geen mens weten. </p><p>Toen plots de klokken van het kapel begonnen te luiden schrokken ze op. Er klonk geklop op de deur, en een stem zei: “Zuster Lousine? Is er iets? Is er iemand in de kamer?” Ayan slikte, en deed het boek snel in zijn tas. Lousine riep naar de deur terug: “Neen, neen, hier is niets aan de hand, Vader Gerald! Ik praatte tegen mezelf!” Ze keek vlug naar Ayan, en fluisterde: “Lees het boek door.” Voor ze hem een vlugge kus op zijn voorhoofd plantte. Ayan’s hoofd werd bietenrood, en er krulde een domme grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij knikte en deed hetzelfde terug. “De stem waarmee U tegen Uzelf stond te praten klinkt anders verdacht veel als die ongelovige herderszoon, die we hier niet hebben willen…” Zei de stem achter de deur terug. Er werd gemorreld aan de deurklink en Ayan zag dat als een sein dat hij zich snel uit de voeten moest maken. Lousine’s ging vlug terug aan tafel zitten en ging doodleuk verder met schrijven. Nét voordat Vader Gerald, de hoofd-monnik van het klooster, de deur opendeed, was Ayan al over het randje geklommen en aan zijn klim naar beneden begonnen.<br/>
Lousine deed alsof ze van niets wist en keek nonchalant op. “Ja, Vader Gerald?”<br/>
Tussen de stenen klimmen was voor Ayan iets makkelijker, maar zijn vingers begonnen hun grip te verliezen. Een eind boven het gras glipte hij los en landde hard op de grond. Het klimop brak gelukkig zijn val. Jammer voor Ayan dat hij nu omringd was door monniken in pijen.<br/>
“Hei daar, mijn kind, wat moet dat?”<br/>
Nog vóór ze hem grijpen konden was Ayan overeind gekomen, en als een kat tussen hen door geglipt, over het muurtje vlakbij de brouwerij van het klooster gekropen waar, aan het andere eind, zijn trouwe ros Bayo op hem wachtte. Met het boek in zijn tas, het zwaard aan zijn riem en een fles ‘gevonden’ kloosterbier in zijn hand maakte hij dat hij wegkwam, bergafwaarts naar een veiligere plek. Hij had een boek uit te lezen! </p><p> </p><p>“Les, één:” Las Ayan. Aan de rand van het Stenen Bos reed Ayan nu, de fles kloosterbier halfvol in zijn tas en het boek in zijn linkerhand. Bayo stapte vrolijk maar moe door. Het begon laat te worden, en Ayan wist dat hij niet lang meer had om onderdak te vinden voordat het donker werd. “Les… Één.” Las hij opnieuw. "De… Honger-igen spijs-en.” Even keek hij op, en hij zag de taverne aan de bosrand, die hij kende. ‘De Woudgeest’. Nogal onvriendelijke mensen, maar beter dan niets. Hij had toch nog wat geld over, en hij wilde hier liever in een bed slapen dan in een modderhoop, om in het midden van de nacht te worden overvallen. Ayan zette Bayo op stal en liep de taverne binnen, boek onder zijn arm. Druk was het hier gelukkig niet, maar wel gezellig. Hij bestelde wat eten en ging ondertussen verder met het lezen van les één. Nooit eerder was hij zo enthusiast geraakt over lezen.<br/>
“De… Hongerigen… Spijzen.” Las hij opnieuw. De eerste twee snapte hij, maar het woord spijzen leek té veel op ‘spiesen’ en dat was iets wat hij nu liever niet wou doen. Wilde die goedheiligman écht dat hij de hongerigen zou spiesen?<br/>
Hij besloot te vragen wat het woord betekende toen de herbergier van De Woudgeest zijn eten kwam brengen. Een kom lekkere soep, met brood en een bloedworst.<br/>
“Hee, pardon, maar weet je dat dít betekent?” Hij wees op het derde woord. De herbergier knipperde even. “Voeden, betekent het.” Ayan betaalde de maaltijd en de overnachting, en de herbergier kreeg nog fooi toe ook.<br/>
“Joh… Had iemand dit boek maar opgevolgd toen ik vorig jaar van de honger verging.” Mopperde hij half. Hij begon aan zijn soep, en keek de herberg rond. De meeste mensen waren wel in een vrolijke stemming. Ayan was opgelucht dat hij niet meer als een crimineel werd gezien, maar… Wat zag hij daar? Een man die in zijn eentje aan tafel zat, met zijn ogen dicht en zijn mond open.<br/>
“Die gaapt vast van de honger.” Dacht Ayan hardop. Hij legde het boek weg, en zijn gezicht begon te stralen. Vlug verplaatste hij zijn boeltje naar de lege tafel van de man, en schoof aan. Hij tikte de man voorzichtig aan.<br/>
“Hee, meneer… Meneer,” Geen antwoord. “Heb je soms honger?” Nog steeds geen antwoord. Ayan nam nog een paar happen met soep en schepte toen een hele lepel vol, die hij langzaam in de mond van de man goot.<br/>
Die werd sputterend en vloekend wakker, met een rood hoofd. “WEL ALLE- DIE BELHAMEL MORST GEWOON KOKEND HETE SOEP IN M’N KEEL!” Ayan dook weg achter de tafel, en hield de tas met het boek stevig vast. De man stond op om Ayan een pak slaag te verkopen voordat de herbergier tussenbeide dook.<br/>
“Rustig, Nelis.” Zei hij. Hij keek toen naar Ayan. “Laat ‘m gauw dat boek zien, jong.” Ayan zocht vlug de bladzijde. Wist hij veel! Hij wilde alleen helpen! “De… De hongerigen… Spijzen.” Zei hij zacht. De man, Nelis, ging zitten en wreef grommend tegen zijn keel. “Doe dat in het vervolg niet meer totdat je weet of iemand ’t wil of niet, ja?”<br/>
De herbergier gaf Ayan lachend een klopje en ging verder met zijn werk. Met een rood hoofd van schaamte las Ayan de volgende bladzij. “Les… Twéé.” Heel, héél zachtjes, voordat Nelis boos zou worden. “De… Dorstigen… La- Laven?” Hij las het woord keer op keer, maar werd er geen klap wijzer van. Hij doopte zijn brood in de soep terwijl hij las.<br/>
“Laven weet ik niet… Zijn dat geen kabouters? Als ’t iets betekent als ‘voeden’, zoals net-“ Zijn hoofd werd weer even rood. Nelis deed nog niks, hij keek naar de tafel. “Dan is ’t gewoon… De dorstigen te drinken geven. Da’s makkelijk! Dan zoek ik even ’n dorstig iemand, en- AUW!” Door het lezen had hij niet gemerkt dat zijn brood helemaal verwaterd was geworden, en hij met zijn vingers in de hete soep zat te dippen. Vlug trok hij zijn hand terug en zoog hij op zijn vingers.<br/>
Hij keek naar Nelis, die erom zat te grijnzen, en hij kreeg een idee.<br/>
“Verdiende loon, joch.” Ayan haalde zijn schouders op. “‘K wist niet beter. Heb je soms dorst, vriend?” Nelis keek hem wantrouwend aan. “Ik hoef je soep niet.”<br/>
Ayan schudde zijn hoofd. “Niet die. De volgende les is de dorstigen ‘laven’, wat dat ook is. Zie ’t als m’n verontschuldiging van die soep.” Hij stopte het boek weg en at vlug op wat er nog over was. Die worst was van hém.<br/>
Nelis dacht er een momentje over na. Toen knikte hij. In het licht van de herberg zag Ayan dat de man zijn hoofd nogal rood was aangelopen. “Eentje dan. Mijn keel doet nog zeer van die soep, maar ik moet zo wel huiswaarts en…-“<br/>
“Prima, toch?” Ayan stond overeind en at de laatste hap van de worst. “Één drankje dan! Op je gezondheid! Waard! Rondje voor hem en mij!” </p><p>Ayan was deels opgelucht, en deels bedroefd, maar vooral vreselijk afgemat, toen hij bij het krieken van de morgen aangeschoten de herberg uit werd gegooid. Dat ‘ene rondje’ was langzamerhand tot een hele drinkpartij uitgelopen, en iedereen, ook Nelis, werden naar buiten gestuurd door de herbergier.<br/>
“Da’s… Ook weer klaar.” Bralde Ayan. Hij gaapte met een dubbele tong en zadelde Bayo zo goedschiks en kwaadschiks als hij kon op. “De gelaafden zijn gedorst-… Nee, wacht. De gedrosten zijn gelaafd… Ze- Ze zijn gevoerd! Nu naar ’t derde dingetje in ’t boek! Hup!” Hij gaf Bayo de sporen, maar het zadel zat niet goed vast. Hij viel van Bayo af, die begon te draven. Met het zadel in zijn armen rende hij achter zijn paard aan. “HEE, WACHT! HUU! KOEST!” </p><p> </p><p>Knorrig zat Ayan het boek te lezen terwijl hij zijn hoofdpijn probeerde te sussen. Bayo lag gezellig naast hem, met het zadel dat Ayan nu gebruikte om tegen te zitten. Hij had nog een halve fles kloosterbier, maar geen enkele cent meer over. “Staat er niks in dit malle boek over ‘De rijken het geld ontnemen’, of zo?” Mopperde hij, voor hij de derde les ging lezen.<br/>
“De… Naakten… Kleden.” Dat was makkelijk. En zo te doen ook! Hij klapte het boek dicht en stond op, maar ging vlug daarna weer zitten om de snauwende pijn in zijn hoofd te stillen. Hij keek even naar de kleren die hij aanhad. Simpele bruine broek, leren laarzen, mooi rood vest en een leren borstplaat eromheen. En al de riemen voor zijn wapens, natuurlijk. Hij dacht even na welke naakten hij zou moeten kleden, en welke kleren hij daarvoor moest gebruiken. Waar zou hij ze vandaan moeten halen? Hij wilde zelf liever niet in z’n nakie rondlopen, maar als het niet anders kon…<br/>
Er krasten wat kraaien vlakbij hem, die rond een veld in de buurt vlogen. </p><p>Toen plots stond hij op, langzamer dit keer. Hij had een idee. </p><p> </p><p>Ayan had nauwelijks de kleren van de dichtstbijzijnde vogelverschrikker van zijn houten lichaam gerukt en in zijn tas gepropt voor hij gejoel hoorde. Vlug sprong hij op Bayo’s zadel, en ging er vandoor, voor de boer van het veld hem kon prikken met zijn hooivork. “Hei! Wat moet dat in m’n veld?! Wegwezen, jij!” </p><p>Niet lang daarna was Ayan in een stad in Ravinac belandt, waar hij wat ronddoolde om een naakte te vinden die hij kon kleden.<br/>
Bedelaars vond hij wel, en die vroegen om een aalmoes. Nu was Ayan loei-kwaad op zichzelf dat hij zijn geld zo had verbrast… Nu had hij niks om aan hen te geven! Hij hield Bayo even in, die aan het gezichten van de bedelaars begon te snuffelen.<br/>
“Ik heb geen geld bij… Maar als jullie éven wachten, dan kom ik zo terug. Hou dit even warm tot ik er weer ben!” Hij wierp ze het kloosterbier toe, waar ze blij mee leken te zijn, en Ayan ging verder op weg om nu geld te vinden, én een naakte om te kleden.<br/>
“Hee…. Kijk n’s aan!”<br/>
Op het plein stond, in het midden van een fontein, een beeld van een menselijk-lijkend wezen, die een raaf in de hand hield. Werkelijke raven hupten om het beeld heen, en leken het er erg comfortabel te hebben. Het menselijke beeld had geen kleren aan. “Échte naakten kon ik niet vinden,” Dacht Ayan hardop, terwijl hij van het zadel afklom. “Dan maar zó.”<br/>
Bayo stond stil, en dronk van de fontein. De raven klakten nieuwsgierig naar ze. Ayan klom over de fontein om het beeld de kleren aan de toen. Hij moest er nogal voor klauteren, want het beeld was groter dan hemzelf. Het vrouwelijk beeld, want dat was het, had nu een lange, met stro en houtsnippers bedekte jas aan, en een grote strohoed op. De broek kon Ayan haar niet aankrijgen, dus bond hij die maar om haar middel met een stuk touw. “Die zal vanavond geen kou vatten.” Hij klapte tevreden in zijn handen toen hij naar zijn resultaat keek, en had niet eens door dat er mensen om hem heen stonden die naar hem wezen. Één van hen riep wat wachters erbij, die Ayan van achteren bij de kladden grepen en de kleren er af scheurden. De mensen lachten er om, weer zo’n idioot die een frats uithaalde in hun oh-zo-nette stad.</p><p>“Zozo,” Zei de linker-wachter. “Wat is het excuus? Wetteloos? Niet verantwoordelijk? Slechte opvoeding gehad? Wildeman of moeten we het alleen maar leuk vinden?”<br/>
Ze droegen hem mee en wilden hem rap de kerkers in gooien. Bayo bleef rustig drinken, en de mensen lachten erom. De raven hupten al op de rug van het paard en pikten de vlooien uit zijn vacht.<br/>
“Hee- Hee! Mag ’n joch dan niet de werken van de oude Sint Morg beoefenen?” Dat hij die naam nog wist… En het werkte! De wachters stonden stil, en de rechter zei tegen de linker; “Wacht eens even, kerel.” Hij keek naar de linkerwachter, en Ayan keek enkel geïrriteerd om zich heen.<br/>
“De zeven werken van de heilige Sint Morg met al het zus en zo… Dat heb ik op school geleerd, man. Zet dat joch eens neer.” Dat deden de wachters, en Ayan haalde vlug het boek tevoorschijn en liet het zien. Vooral de rechterwachter leek onder de indruk, de linker keek enkel naar het drinkende paard.<br/>
“Wel heb je ooit… Dat is écht de Zeven Werken van Barmhartigheid! Deed je dat opdat ze geen kou meer zou vatten, jongen?”<br/>
Ayan knikte. “Tuurlijk. Is ’t soms verkeerd?” De rechterwachter trok de linker erbij, en wees naar het boek. “Enkel uit barmhartigheid, vriend?! Ga in vrede, jongen!” Ayan glimlachte, maar keek naar het ontblootte beeld. “Maar eh… Die kleren zijn zo goed als kapot.”<br/>
“Geen nood.” Zei de linkerwachter, die de kleren onder zijn uitrusting uit-deed en met deze het beeld bekleedde. De rechter kreeg bijna tranen in zijn ogen. “Er zijn nog goede mensen… Ik moet er een traan van wegpikken…” Ayan zwaaide de wachters uit terwijl de mensen onthutst keken. De wachters, de linker met niets aan dan zijn metalen uitrusting, liepen weg. Ayan klom op zijn paard, en hoorde wat rinkelen onder de kleren op het beeld. De kraaien krasten en pikten ernaar. </p><p> </p><p>“Ben ik weer!” Ayan hield Bayo in bij de bedelaars, die de fles zaten te bekijken. Hij stapte af en haalde een rinkelende buidel uit zijn zak. De bedelaars keken er met grote ogen naar, en ontvingen hem vriendelijk. De helft gaf hij aan hen, en met de andere kocht hij wat te eten wat ze samen konden delen. Op een klein muurtje aan de rand van de stad zaten ze gezellig, en Ayan was blij dat hij nú wel de opdrachten goed had uitgevoerd. Met zijn mond vol opende hij het boek opnieuw en las hij de vierde van de zeven werken…</p><p>“De… Vreemde-Lingen herberg-en…” Las hij gebrekkig. Zijn ogen doolden om het woord ‘vreemdelingen’ heen. Die had hij nu al gevonden, deze aardige bedelaars! “Maar heb ik d’r geld genoeg voor om ze allemaal in ’n herberg te proppen?”<br/>
“Wat lees je?” Klonk een héél bekende stem over zijn schouder. Bijna stikte hij in zijn eten voordat hij zag dat er een borstelige, zwart-harige kat op het bankje naast hem sprong, en hem nieuwsgierig aankeek. “V-Vuraria! Niet meer doen! Ik krijg bijna ’n stuk brood in m’n luchtpijp, joh!”<br/>
“Ach, wat? Je leeft toch nog?” De kat veranderde naar een zwartharige drakenmeid, compleet met een sierlijk gewaad en een mooi sierraad om haar nek heen. Ze ging dicht naast Ayan zitten en Bayo, die haar herkende, drukte zijn snuit dicht tegen haar aan. “Ook leuk om jou weer te zien, knol…”<br/>
Ayan liet haar het boek zien. “Zeven Werken van een of andere heilig-man Morg, van lang geleden. Ik heb besloten ze na te gaan.” Zei hij met een glimlach.<br/>
Vuraria leek er niet tevreden om. “Vast voor die blonde, zeker? Je moet echt bij d’r weg-blijven, joh! Ze is gevaarlijk!”<br/>
“Ze heeft ’n naam, ja?” Bromde Ayan terug. “Best ’n simpel boek, en ik wou gewoon goeie dingen doen. Wa’s daar mis mee?” Even bleef hij stil toen Vuraria haar arm om zijn schouder deed en een hap van zijn brood nam.<br/>
“Waar is Albedo? Ik dacht dat je nog steeds bij hem in de leer was…-“ Vroeg hij. Vuraria onderbrak hem direct. “Ah, mocht ‘ie willen. Die ligt met griep thuis.” Ze ving een glimp op van de tekst in het boek, en glimlachte. Ayan slaakte een zucht. “Dan toch maar even later langsgaan, denk…”<br/>
“Ik weet wel ’n leuk kraakpand hier in de buurt, als je echt zó graag die blonde een plezier wil doen.” Zei Vuraria ongeïnteresseerd, terwijl ze haar nagels bekeek en doodleuk op Ayan’s schoot ging zitten alsof het niks was. Ze lachte erom toen Ayan er door de zenuwen van verstijfde. “Hmm-! W-Waar dan?”<br/>
“Tja, als ik ’t zeg is de lol d’r een beetje vanaf, niet?” Ze wilde het boek afpakken maar Ayan graaide het terug. “Zeg het.” Vuraria schudde van nee en leek het alleen maar leuker te gaan vinden. “Voor ’n kusje.” Ayan dacht er even over na. Toen slaakte hij een diepe, diepe zucht. “Tuurlijk.” Hij pakte de helft van een appel uit zijn tas en tilde Vuraria toen op. Hij stond op van het muurtje en draaide zich om. “Ogen dicht.” Vuraria deed dat, en grinnikte… Maar niet voor lang. Bayo had de appel gezien en Ayan hield het sappige stuk fruit zó voor Vuraria’s gezicht dat Bayo haar helemaal onder-slobberde. “Zéééég, wat ben jij gemeen, joh! Vies paarden-spuug in m’n haar! Weet je hoe lang ik dit heb moeten staan kammen?!” Om zijn excuses aan te bieden gaf Ayan haar een beleefd kusje op haar hand. “Nee-nee,” Zei Vuraria toen brutaal. “Nu ben jíj aan de beurt!” De twee achtervolgden elkaar tussen de bedelaars door, die erg om de twee moesten lachen. </p><p>“Nou, hier is ’t.” Zei Vuraria zacht. “Staat al jaren leeg… Prima plek voor jullie, dit.” Ayan gaf haar een tik op de arm. “Niet onbeleefd doen, joh. Wij zijn ook praktisch dakloos.” Vuraria haalde haar schouders op, en keek naar het kraakpand. Eerlijk gezegd leek het meer op een oud, verlaten fort, maar dat leek de bedelaars niet te deren. Het lag op een steenworp afstand van de stad, vlakbij een meer en op een kleine heuvel gebouwd. De bergen waren vanaf hier goed te zien. Maar niet bepaald nu, want het was nacht en ondanks dat het lente was was het nogal koud. De bedelaars bedankten haar honderdmaal maar Ayan kreeg een naar gevoel in zijn maag. Het zou kunnen komen door het brood, of door de rest van het kloosterbier wat ze hadden gedeeld, maar nee. Ayan had een naar gevoel dat deze plek té makkelijk was om zomaar in de kunnen zitten.<br/>
“Nee, wacht nog even. Blijf even hier.” Hij hield de groep, ongeveer een dozijn bedelaars, tegen met zijn arm. Hij trok zijn zwaard en ging de duisternis van het fort in. Bayo stond half-slapend onderaan de heuvel en Vuraria bleef ongeduldig wachten met de bedelaars, die onder elkaar zachtjes zaten te praten over wat er in het fort zou zitten.<br/>
Veel viel er niet meer te praten toen er een lading wilde geschubde beer-wezens snauwend en jankend langs de groep rende, de heuvel af en de bossen in. Ayan strompelde er niet veel later achteraan, grommend en zwaaiend met zijn vuist. Hij had zijn zwaard niet eens hoeven gebruiken. Hij keek Vuraria uitgeput en geïrriteerd aan.<br/>
“Kun je ’t in ’t vervolg zeggen als d’r monsters in-zitten?” </p><p>Eind goed al goed, de bedelaars hadden een onderkomen, en Ayan ging -na in het ‘kraakpand' te hebben overnacht- weer door, Vuraria achterop. Ayan las het volgende nummer in het boek:<br/>
“Vijf… De… Zieken… Be-Zoeken…” Ayan keek op van het boek, en keek rond. “Waar zullen ze verstopt zijn, denk je?” Vuraria lachte hardop. Ze reden door een veldje. Ayan zag een boer daar zijn vogelverschrikker opnieuw bekleden, en vlug reed hij maar door.<br/>
“Jij hebt echt zand in je hoofd, of niet?” Vroeg Vuraria. Ze sloeg haar armen weer om hem heen en leunde tegen hem aan. “Bezoeken. Langsgaan, dus. Met die hele griep-groep in de hoofdstad ben je er zó klaar mee… Of naar een klooster, of zo. Heb je altijd zieken.” Ze haalde diep adem. Ayan haalde zijn schouders op. “Dat is sterk… Gaan we langs iedere zieke in de stad, word ik vast weer gearresteerd…” - “Je ruikt ook sterk.” Zuchtte Vuraria. Ayan moest er om lachen en gaf Bayo een tikje om harder te gaan lopen. “We gaan wel even langs Albedo.” Hij leunde héél schuin uit zijn zadel en hield zich toch vast -Vuraria bijna niet- om wat bloemen uit de grond los te trekken. “Zal die leuk vinden.” Vuraria klauwde zich vast aan het zadel en trilde. “Wil je me in ’t vervolg waarschuwen voordat je bijna uit ’t zadel gaat vallen?” </p><p> </p><p>De tovenaar zat nukkig tegen zijn draak aan te liggen, de warmte gaf hem rust. Af en toe nieste hij vreselijk hard, en dat galmde door de grot heen waarop de draak begon te knorren en wat vlammetjes uit zijn snuit blies. Tot er geklop op de deur kwam.<br/>
“Kijk jij even wie het is…” Snotterde Albedo vooraleer hij zich omdraaide en zich dieper in zijn deken nestelde. Froratio de draak knikte en stond op, wat ervoor zorgde dat Albedo zijn warme schubbige kussentje niet meer had en zijn hoofd hard tussen de kussens neerviel. “AAAUUW!” Froratio deed zijn staart tussen zijn poten en kroop vlug de grot uit om te zien wie er hard op de deur stond te bonken.<br/>
Twee kinders, ongeveer even groot. Ze hadden bloemen mee, en degene met het zwarte haar maakte rook-wolkjes uit ongeduld. Froratio kefte naar ze als een hond en vloog langszij.<br/>
“Hee, de uit-de-kluiten-gewassen tekkel met vleugels is d’r ook weer. Wat leuk.” Zei Vuraria, vol ironie. Ayan had het te druk met op de deur kloppen. “Kom op, kom op! Die wachters zitten ons op de hielen!”<br/>
“Het was anders wél fijn jouw idee om bij hem langs te gaan, Ayan!” Mopperde Vuraria, terwijl ze Froratio onder de kop kietelde. De draak knorde als een tevreden kat en blies wat rook. Daarvan keek Ayan wél op. “Hee!” Hij gaf Froratio ook een vlugge aai voor zijn aandacht getrokken werd door wapengekletter van beneden. Aan de voet van de berg waren Tangrana’s wachters, en die wilden niets liever dan hen het gevang in slepen!<br/>
“Aaaahhh, neeeeeee!” Zei hij. Hij had geen zin in nóg een gevecht. De blauwe plekken van de vorige waren al pijnlijk genoeg. Froratio krulde zijn lip op en vertrok zijn ogen tot spleetjes. Hij spreidde zijn vleugels, deed zijn hoofd omlaag en kroop haast verticaal de berg af naar de wachters, die al opgehoopt zaten. Één harde schreeuw, en wat vuur uit zijn neus, en de angst deed de rest. De wachters maakten rechtsomkeert en Froratio kroop vlug terug naar zijn vriendjes. Bayo moest beneden blijven. Verborgen, anders namen de wachters hem mee. “’T wordt dan wel ’n bliksembezoek, he?” Zuchtte Vuraria. Ayan haalde even diep adem. De frustratie werd hem even te veel. “He-jaaaaaaa!”<br/>
“Zeg, houden jullie hem wel heel?” Klonk een strenge stem van boven. Albedo stond met dekens om zich heen in de opening van de grot, naar ze te kijken. </p><p>Ze dronken wat thee en babbelden wat, en ook aan Albedo liet Ayan het boek zien. Albedo moest er enkel om lachen. Sinds hun reis naar de Goblin-stad hadden ze hem nog niet zo hard meer zien lachen. “Dat mensen een boek nodig hebben om hen goede dingen aan te leren!” Lachte hij, maar Ayan hield voet bij stuk. “Dit is de vijfde, nu moet ik er nog-…” Hij telde op zijn vingers. “Twee.” Vulde Vuraria hem aan. “Twee!” Riep Ayan uit. Albedo ging lekker achteruit zitten in zijn grote stoel, met dekens om zich heen. Zijn neus was helemaal rood, hij zag er erg moe uit, hij moest veel hoesten en zijn neus ophalen en zag er bepaald niet in topconditie uit.<br/>
“Zeg, ga je lekker? Heb je tussen de trollen lopen wroeten, man?” Zei Vuraria hierop. Albedo lachte, maar zwakjes. Hij hoestte in een zakdoek en hield zijn neus op. “Ik had beter moeten weten dan onbeschermd ijsdraken te bestuderen…” Hij snoot opnieuw zijn neus. “Ik stond een beetje te dicht bij de eieren, denk i-hi… HAT-SCHAAA!” Hij nieste keihard. Vuraria schrok ervan op. Ayan grinnikte erom, en gaf hem de bloemen.<br/>
“De zoeken be-zieken was nummer vijf.” Zei hij, en Vuraria proestte van het lachen. “De… Zieken bezoeken.” Snoof Albedo. “Bedankt dat jullie even aan me denken.” Hij keek even naar de bloemen en glimlachte. “Gestolen?”<br/>
“Geplukt.” Zei Ayan met zijn hoofd omlaag. Hij had het gevoel dat Albedo dit allemaal maar niks vond. Maar…<br/>
“Als dit is wat je wilt doen, moet je dat vooral doen. Bedankt, Ayan.” Hij liep langs de twee. “En jij ook, natuurlijk.” Zei hij, een beetje lachend. Één van de bloemen legde hij op een snijplankje en de rest deed hij in een vaas, waar hij water in goot wat hij uit zijn vingers kneep. Magie was een vreemd iets. “Een goede pijnstiller…” Ayan glimlachte. Hij wist niet wat voor bloempje het was, maar hij was blij dat het Albedo had kunnen helpen.<br/>
“Ik heb ’n naam, uitgedroogde sandaal.” Lachte Vuraria. Albedo sneed de bloem in kleine stukjes en deed die zó in zijn mond. Toen ging hij weer zitten. “Nou, mevrouw Uitgedroogde Sandaal, jij ook bedankt.” </p><p> </p><p>Ze gingen weer verder nadat Albedo de een-na-laatste opdracht had voorgelezen: “Zes, de gevangenen verlossen.”<br/>
Ayan had gelijk al een idee waar hij dat moest doen, en hij gaf Bayo de sporen, met Vuraria achterop. Zo snel ze konden gingen ze naar… Het klooster. </p><p>Lousine was nét klaar met de puntjes op de I’s zetten toen ze een getik hoorde. Het was nacht, één dag erna, en haar raam was dicht. Toen ze naar haar raam liep om de bron van het geluid te zien, zag ze steentjes. Geïrriteerd deed ze haar raam open. “Zeg, wie waagt het om-“ Ze bukte net op tijd voor ze een baksteen tegen haar hoofd kreeg. Die kletterde tegen de boekenkast waardoor er een hoop van de boeken op de grond vielen. Onthutst keek ze uit het raam.<br/>
Ayan en Vuraria zwaaiden. Vuraria was degene met de steentjes in haar hand. </p><p>Het was aan Ayan om op de grond te staan om haar op te vangen, maar Vuraria was degene die omhoog moest kruipen tegen de muur om haar uit de kamer te halen.<br/>
“Wat- Wat dénken jullie wel?” Siste Lousine hierop. “Niks aan de hand. Ayan vangt je op.” Gromde Vuraria. Ze was voor deze klim voor de helft veranderd in een draak. De lange nagels hielpen in ieder geval met het vasthouden, en de schubbige staart hield haar in evenwicht.<br/>
“Dat bedoel ik niet!” Zei Lousine hierop. “Ik kan niet zomaar uit het klooster weggaan! Niet totdat ik mijn studie af-heb!” Vuraria zuchtte nogal hard, en klom weer naar beneden. “Fijn. Niet mijn probleem." Lousine staarde weemoedig uit het raam, waaronder Ayan zwaaide en het boek omhoog hield. Lousine twijfelde even, en staarde naar de deur. Toch… De wijde buitenwereld, hoe eng ze die ook vond…<br/>
“Wacht!” Fluisterde ze. Ze hield haar oren gespitst voor enige verdachte geluiden van buiten. Vuraria kroop weer tot het venster en hun gezichten waren vlak voor elkaar. “Wat?”<br/>
“I-Ik heb me bedacht. Ik ga graag met jullie mee… Voor- Voor even van maar. Enkel om te zien hoe het gaat met de Zeven Werken…” Vuraria blies rook uit haar neus en leunde met haar ellebogen op de railing van het raam, waarna ze Lousine aan staarde met een grijns. Ayan riep wat van beneden, waarop Vuraria naar hem keek en toen weer naar haar.<br/>
“We zullen je op tijd terug-brengen, zei ‘ie. Pfff…” Lousine glimlachte, maar keek toen nerveus om zich heen. “Hoe, eh…”<br/>
Opnieuw slaakte Vuraria een zucht. </p><p>Ze klom naar beneden, met Lousine de non als een cape om haar schouders heen geklemd. Hoe erg ze probeerde dit irritant te vinden, ze was toch wel een beetje gewend geraakt aan haar gezelschap, maar ze zei niets. Lousine was te bang voor het vallen, tot ze vlak bij de grond waren. Vuraria was er wel altijd geweest, goedschiks of kwaadschiks…<br/>
Ze zei kort “Bedankt” toen de draken-meid haar ruig op de grond neerzette, en Ayan liet enthusiast het boek zien, op de juiste pagina. “De gevangenen verlossen! Hebben we nu gedaan! Nu de laatste nog!” Zei hij, nét ietsje te hard. De klooster-bel ging al snel en des te sneller waren de drie verdwenen nog voordat de monniken hadden ontdekt wat er gaande was. </p><p> </p><p>Met zijn drieën op een paard. Handig was anders. Bayo leek er geen erg in te hebben, het was een kracht van een paard en drie kinderen waren niet bepaald zwaar. Ayan zat voorop, met Lousine tussen hem en Vuraria in-geklemd. Vuraria zei niets, maar zat achterstevoren met haar armen over elkaar. Ze viel bijna en ging toen maar goed zitten, hoe ongemakkelijk ze zich daar ook bij voelde. Lousine had het boek, wat ze met één hand las terwijl ze zich met de andere aan Ayan vast hield. Die reed door de prille morgen en hield zijn ogen open voor gevaar. “Wat is, eh…- Niet dat ik ’t belangrijk vind,” Stamelde Vuraria, terwijl ze over Lousine’s schouder heen probeerde te kijken. “Wat bedoel je?” Vroeg Lousine hierop terug.<br/>
“Wa’s de laatste opdracht? Of, wat ’t ook is…” Ze keek de andere kant op toen Lousine haar aankeek. Die glimlachte enkel.<br/>
“Geen opdracht, Vuraria. Een werk. Het is meer een herinnering aan wat mensen moeten doen, om goed-“<br/>
“Ik heb ’t gehoord, ja!” Snauwde Vuraria. “Ik wou geen ver-faunde preek!” Ze reden over een hobbel en uit puur instinct greep Vuraria haar vast om haar evenwicht te behouden, de draken-poten waren allang weg… De staart nog niet.<br/>
Lousine deed stil het boek dicht en ook Vuraria hield haar mond, en liet los.<br/>
“Wat is de laatste opdracht, dan?” Vroeg Ayan, die zijn gezicht naar voren hield. Lousine schraapte haar keel. “Werk zeven, de doden begraven.”<br/>
Bayo werd stilgezet. Ayan zei niets maar dacht aan zijn ouders. Lousine wilde een hand van medelijden op zijn schouder leggen maar Ayan zette Bayo weer stapvoets verder. Vuraria zei ook niets.<br/>
“Het spijt me als ik iets verkeerds heb gezegd…” Zei Lousine. Maar Ayan schudde alleen zijn hoofd. “We vinden d’r wel wat op.” Antwoordde hij. </p><p>Naast een beekje in het bos zetten ze even stil. Bayo ging slapen en Ayan nam de tijd om wat vissen voor hun drieën te vangen. Vuraria was nogal nukkig en ongemakkelijk door het hele gebeuren en Lousine las rustig het boekje door. Ze vroeg Ayan over hoe hij de vorige zes werken had uitgevoerd en Ayan, met blote voeten in het water, beantwoordde die, met de helft van zijn aandacht op haar en de andere helft op de vissen in het beekje.<br/>
Hij ving er een goed aantal door slim te mikken met zijn kruisboog -bijna had hij in zijn eigen voet geschoten- en met wat hulp van Vuraria hadden ze een goed vuurtje om ze te roosteren. Na het maal begon Ayan een diep gat te graven en Vuraria vroeg zich af waarom. Lousine liet haar enkel het boek zien. “De doden begraven, natuurlijk.”<br/>
Ayan keek zorgvuldig naar de resten. Lousine at haar vis met beleid, terwijl Ayan ze bijna in één keer opslokte -niet zo goed voor zijn keel- en Vuraria er maar wat ongeïnteresseerde happen uit nam. Vooral Vuraria’s vis-resten bekeek Ayan goed.<br/>
“Wat doe je nú weer?”<br/>
“Ik wil zeker weten of ‘ie dood is.” Zei Ayan daarop. Hij keek even naar de ogen en knikte. Morsdood en aangevreten. Nu moest hij even iets hebben wat leek op een zak, of een kist, of iets anders. Hij zocht rond. Met een hoop lange bladeren moest hij het maar gedaan zien te krijgen. Eerbiedig en netjes vouwden ze de resten van de vis in de bladeren op -behalve Bayo, die had geen handen- en ze hielden deze boven het gat wat Ayan gegraven had. Ayan gaf de in bladeren gewikkelde vis aan Vuraria. “Jij mag ’t doen deze keer.”<br/>
Zij keek hierbij op, en liep ermee naar Lousine om het voor haar te houden. “Wat… Uhm, pardon?”<br/>
“Nou? Opeten of meenemen?” Vroeg Vuraria. Ayan barste achter hen in lachen uit, en viel dubbel. Lousine, hoe ontzet ze ook over Vuraria’s gebrek aan respect over de onechtelijke ceremonie was, liet ook een klein lachje horen. “Dat kán niet, dat kán gewoon niet…” Giechelde ze. Vuraria gooide het pakketje in het gat, en prevelde wat ze nog wist van een gebed van vroeger.<br/>
“Zijn we nu eindelijk klaar met dat domme boek?” - “Als je het zó zegt,” Zei Lousine daarop. “Dan heb ik er nog wel een boek of vijf van die ik je kan aanbevelen. Over manieren, bijvoorbeeld.”<br/>
Ayan gooide lachend het gat dicht, deed een vuist tegen zijn hart en knikte. Hij ging tussen de twee in staan en deed zijn armen over hun schouders.<br/>
“Vriendelijk doen, jullie.” Hij liep naar het beekje en waste zijn handen. “Ik heb nóg een beter boek. Het heet de ‘menu-kaart’, en je kan ‘m vinden in een héle goeie kroeg in de Dwergen-stad!” Vlug rende hij naar zijn paard toe, de twee prinsessen slaakten een zucht en renden achter hem aan. Vlug kon Lousine nog het boek oprapen van de grond. “Jij bent echt onverbeterlijk, hé?”</p><p> </p><p>-EIND-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>